Survivors
by SoftPetal
Summary: Everyone knows of the Survivors, teens who have been kidnapped by an unknown man then forced to fight for survival in a maze of his own creation,they fight against each other,against him, against wild animals. And when Brittany wakes in a forest, disoriented and sick to her stomach she knows, she's the newest victim. Will she survive? And what's with the quiet boy following her?
1. Into The Maze

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello hello, Petal here! This is going to be my first story I'm posting here, I'm not all that new to writing but I'm also still learning as well!**

 **This story takes place in a future-type universe and is in no way related to the chipmunk movies or cartoons though the characters in this story belong to said shows and movies :D I don't own any of them, only this idea.**

 **I might need future OCs so keep your eyes peeled for that message :)**

 **Let's get on with the actual chapter shall we?**

* * *

For years an unknown man has gone around kidnapping teens and young adults, forcing them to spend the rest of their lives in a maze and arena of his own creation. Most die in those walls, lost to the world and their families, some are released if they survive long enough…some kill the others.

It's all about survival when they're taken by him…and he lets the world watch.

Brittany doesn't touch the remote when at 6 p.m. the channel's connection is lost and gray static fills the screen, she doesn't panic when a strange man's voice speaks through, her and her sisters simply stare and wait.

"Good evening everyone, tonight we don't have any new guests but we have our champions….they're closing in on each other. We might see a confintation tonight if we're lucky, who do you think will win? The blonde cheerleader Rebecca, who has surprised us all with her will to live, or our mystery man…? He's managed to evade the cameras for a time but we might get a glimpse of him tonight," The voice fades and the static cuts to a night-vision clip of a man-made pond.

The girl kneels at the water's edge, cleaning off her knife, which she found two weeks ago, she must've found an animal in the man-made environment.

Not only do they have to survive the natural elements and each other, but they have to face wild animals the man brought in, most are harmless….but they've seen one of the more deadly animals take out a teen earlier in the month.

He hadn't even known the bear was there.

"I'm going to bed," Brittany stands, reaching for the remote she receives no word from her sisters as she turns off the TV.

"Will they ever find him and stop him?" Eleanor speaks up quietly, her bright green eyes are anxious, worried as she looks between her elder sisters, she had been mending a tear in Brittany's favorite jeans when the program came on. It always comes on at 6 p.m. every night, and the girls always turn it off before they can witness anything….though everyone speaks of it to them the next day at school.

"I hope they will Ellie, he can't do this forever," Jeanette reaches over to place a tender hand on Eleanor's forearm, violet hued eyes soft.

Brittany nods quietly in agreement, "Night you two," She says smiling at them as she heads for her room, "Night Brittany!"

Heading upstairs on her own she recalls one of the episodes she did watch…..her sisters had gone out to pick up some dinner, leaving her behind at the house when the TV cut off and the show came on.

She decided to watch it just once…just once, and her mind keeps venturing back to those images.

One of the 'champions', teens who have survived for over a year, was moving quickly through the walled in forest, the man said that he's never managed to get him all on camera, only glimpses.

Lounging on the couch Brittany had watched the grainy night-vision film as he darts through the shadows with surprising ease, the bushes were a little lower as he moved on and she managed to catch a glimpse of dark round ears…..like hers.

He's like her and her sisters…chipmunk/human hybrids, they aren't rare but you don't really meet a lot of people like you around here either. They're almost human size, just a little shorter and more…furry, their senses are more keen and their instincts are more intact.

No wonder he's survived for so long…..

Shaking her head Brittany pushes her bedroom door open, that episode was months ago and she hasn't dared watch another, not after witnessing the bear attack that happened to another teen later on…..

She prays they'll find that man soon…..then this stupid 'Survivor' faze will fade and people won't be so obessessed with watching people fight to survive.

Flopping onto her mattress she closes her eyes and wills her thoughts to drift away from the topic…..she was half-way a sleep when the felt the hand over her mouth.

* * *

Her brain feels like fuzzy mush….and her arms are so heavy…a cricket chirps close by causing her ear to twitch and her eyes snap open upon feeling cool fresh air brushing over her cheeks.

She's outside.

Sitting up she ignores the headache building behind her temples as she scans the area around her…..there's trees and bushes everywhere….and bright sunlight filters through the leaves casting shadows over the dirt patch she woke up in, and there's a box sitting just a few feet across from her with a big bow on it.

Crawling forward carefully she cautiously lifts the lid, a single piece of paper and a army knife rest at the bottom, picking both up she unfolds the paper as her heart beat drums loudly in her ears, blood roaring as her fingers begin to shake.

Written in thin cursive writing is one short sentence that makes her blood go cold, hands shaking madly as she feels wave of fear consume her.

 _Welcome to my maze._

* * *

 **A short first chapter, just to get the story going and the plot flowing! I hope you all enjoyed, if you did please leave a review, a follow or a favorite (maybe even all three ;) ) it helps out a lot and it's very encouraging!**

 **Stay lovely!**


	2. Dangling

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow already 3 reviews? You guys are awesome, thank you for the encouraging words! Oh and Guest, the maze part of the story is a little inspired from The Maze Runner but the whole story itself is not, I haven't seen the movie or read the book (is there a book?) so I apologize if the plot is familiar, if it is will someone let me know? I'd hate to copy it!**

 **Thanks again for reviewing everyone! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

She's not much of a fighter, she barely even knows how to wield the army knife given to her, she simply holds it firmly in her palm like she would a regular old kitchen knife.

Brittany didn't know how that man got into their house…..why he chose her, she just knew that she wasn't going to die, not here. She has sisters to look after and if she died…shaking the thought from her head she walks through the sunlit forest carefully, her round ears twitching at every little sound.

There are others here who would probably cut her down before she gets the chance to learn how to survive….after all if there's less people in here the better chance you have at surviving.

Releasing a light sigh she clutches the knife tighter, feeling the hard rubber of it's handle digging into her palm she wasn't watching where she was stepping.

She didn't even know the teens trapped here knew how to set hunter's traps, but now she knows they do.

The rope closes around her ankle swiftly, the harsh fibers cutting into her skin as she's suddenly yanked clean off her feet, the knife tumbles from her hold as she cries out in fear, the rope pulls taunt and she's left dangling upside down seven feet off the ground.

"S-shit…..shit…." Her pulse beats rapidly in her chest and she fumbles to get a baring on her current situation, she can already feel all the blood rushing to her head.

Brittany struggles to pull herself somewhat upright, grabbing hold of her leg she tugs at the rope wrapped snuggly around her ankle, she can barely get her fingers under the edge, it's so tight.

Fear rumbles around in her stomach making her light head even more so and she tries to the fight the urge to just close her eyes and give up, but she has no idea how to get free….and even if she she'd wind up hitting the ground which could result in broken bones and bruises, which isn't want she wants.

Swaying slowly so looks around at the world that's been tipped upside down, her eyes sweep over a figure crouched in the shadows of some bushes, her gaze snaps back to the dark clothed figure and her heart leaps into her throat.

She swallows thickly, hoping and praying it isn't the person who set the trap….then again maybe they'd feel some pity for her and release her then set their trap again…..or they could be pissed that she ruined it and kill her.

She hopes it's the first, "H-help me, please…..I don't want to die, I didn't mean to step in your trap. I didn't even see it," She pleads, she really doesn't like acting so spineless but this is her best option for survival right now….so she has to.

"It's not mine," The figure had disappeared and her feels panic sweep through her when she realizes the voice is directly below her, she looks down quickly and feels her blood grow cold.

It's the boy she saw from that episode she watched…..except she can see all of him now, he looks up at her with a quirked eyebrow, an amused smile on his dirty face he looks like he's struggling to hold back a laugh.

She feels her cheeks warm with embarrassment, "You must be the newbie," Her heated face only grows hotter and she keeps her mouth shut with annoyance.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way, we were all newbies at one point….though I've never been caught in a tree snare before," His voice is light with laughter and she watches as he walks over to the bushes around the tree's trunk.

She studies him silently, refusing to give him the satisfaction of picking on her…he straightens up with a frown and looks around with pinched eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asks worried, her leg is starting to cramp and she no longer has any feeling in her foot…..great.

"They've rigged it, I can't disable the trap without losing a finger," He waves a gloved paw at her and suddenly begins to climb the tree.

She watches in alarm and fidgets as he gets the branch the rope is tied around, "So…..what are you going to do?"

"Cut your foot off,"

"WHAT?!"

"H-hey I'm joking! Geez," He laughs holding up her knife, he smirks at her as she huffs and crosses her arms, "I-I knew that,"

"Sure," He scoots along the branch carefully, legs wrapped firmly around it as he suddenly twists, dangling upside down like her he begins sawing away at the rope near her foot.

"I-I'm going to fall," She gasps feeling the rope strain slightly, her heart hammers wildly in her ears as she looks down to the ground, it'll hurt like hell….she might land on her head…..honestly she wished he'd just risk losing the finger.

He doesn't respond and she looks up in time to see the rope snap clean and she feels her stomach drop as she falls, closing her eyes quickly to avoid seeing the ground closing in on her she realizes that she only fell for a second….

Opening her eyes she looks up to see his hand wrapped around her foot, he's still hanging upside down and he has her knife clamped in his teeth, he wiggles his eyebrows and reaches up with his other hand, grabbing hold of the branch he slips his legs off and she makes a choked sound in her throat when the action causes her body to jerk slightly in his hold.

He begins to pull himself up with his arm, wrapping his forearm around the bark he begins pulling her up slowly, she holds completely still until she feels her stomach brush against the branch.

Wrapping her arms around it quickly she watches as he pulls himself up onto the branch next her, "There, you can climb down now can't you?" he asks meeting her gaze.

She stares into his golden irises and nods slowly, "I can climb just fine," She says sharply, sitting up she waits for him to move.

"I'm Alvin," He holds out his gloved hand, ears perked forward as he waits for her.

"I'm Brittany," She shakes his hand frowning a little, "Why did you help me?"

"It's easier to make friends than enemies, trust me," He begins to descend the tree quickly and she follows after him, a bit slower, it's been awhile since she actually climbed a tree but she's thankful for her naturally sharp claws.

Once her feet are back on the ground she wobbles as she puts pressure on her left foot, the one that had the rope around it…..it aches dully and she leans against the trunk as she tries to shake some feeling back into it.

Testing it she presses her foot against the ground and ignores the sharp tingling needles as she gets some feeling back, looking up she finds that Alvin is watching her, her knife tucked into his belt.

"Hey that's mine," She frowns and steps forward, reaching for it she misses as he dances out of her way with ease.

"I know, but you don't even know how to use it, might as well let someone who does have it right?" He asks, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"I know how to use it! You just…..stab," she says crossing her arms over her chest as she glares darkly at the munk.

"There's more to a knife then stabbing Britt, I'll let you have a weapon once you get used to this place," He says gesturing for her to follow, he pauses and waits, watching her.

"Seriously why help me? I'll hold you back….haven't you been here for awhile? What if I get you killed?" she says hesitating, she wanted his help….and protection no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

But she didn't want to get him killed either.

Alvin rubs at the back of his neck, ears flicking as he thinks, "I know how to protect myself, and it'll be easy protecting you too. Sure we'll have to find twice as much food and water now but it's a lot easier to have someone with you when you're in a place like this, others will hesitate longer to attack if there's two enemies. Now…..are you going to follow me or what?" he asks dropping his hand to his side.

"Fine, but only if you teach me everything you know, I won't be helpless forever," She says sharply earning a smirk from him.

"Of course princess, whatever you say,"

* * *

 _Somewhere above the maze…._

He drums his fingers against the top of his desk, his cheek propped up in his other hand as he stares at the colored monitor, watching the two teens move through the forest carefully.

He hadn't really planned for them to team up….but it'll be an interesting outcome and he's sure his audience will love the idea of a budding romance.

Though Alvin is proving to be more of a slight menace than a toy now…..he's too good at surviving….at avoiding the other ones and it's not the way this whole game goes….

He'll have to fix that.

But for now he'll let all his little toys go about without much interference , eventually he'll grow bored of their roaming and add in some fun.

He's already started on his next plan and he hopes that his audience is ready, because he is.

* * *

 **Still not a long chapter, but I'd like to see what you guys want, longer or a tad short? :)**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far…..and what do you think our mystery man has in store for everyone? Will Alvin and Brittany come across other teens soon?**


End file.
